1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery and more specifically to a tubular axle for an archery bow cam, which prevents twisting of a cam axle relative to the limb.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that the prior art does not teach or suggest a cam being pivotally supported by a tubular axle in an archery bow limb. However, because of the thin rectangular cross section of typical archery bow limbs, it is preferable to use a tubular limb fabricated from carbon fiber. The diameter of a cam axle is about 3 mm. The small diameter of 3 mm is susceptible to twisting, when an arrow is shot from the archery bow. Increasing a diameter of the bow axle will prevent twisting thereof. It is preferable that the axle has a diameter of about 11-12 mm and that the axle be a tube to reduce weight and increase strength thereof.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a tubular axle for an archery bow cam, which prevents twisting of a cam axle relative to a limb; decreases weight of the cam axle; and enables an arrow to be shot straighter and further than that of the prior art.